


Luminosity

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Freeform, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Link looks up to see Rhett staring at him. Something is different about his gaze and Link only now realizes something.





	

* * *

 

Link looks up and sees the same pair of green eyes that have bore through him his entire life. Green gray orbs that exhibit nothing but his soft and gentle nature. But today, something is different in this pair eyes. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. Until all at once his jumbled puzzle pieces of thoughts come together to show him the picture. 

Link has looked into this eyes for his entire life, but now only realizes that the light in his friend’s eyes is a direct causation of the energy that is reflected in his own untroubled face and wild energy. Rhett is the moon to Link’s sun, only able to light up with happiness because of Link’s brilliance that shines upon the space that they share.  

It is a heady responsibility to wield that power over someone else’s luminosity. Link feels the swell of wonder reach out to his limbs and cover his heart. He is only now understanding that he is the light and life, the sole reason Rhett smiles with such intensity and warmth. 

Link is run clean through as the world--Rhett’s world-- collapses onto his shoulders.  Knowing that he could tear down mountains, rebuild cities and break down into a mushy pile of nothing with one tear from the taller man.   The strongest emotion Link is left with is the need, nay the essential desire to keep his friend’s joy protected and intact. So that the brunette will never have to know that single tear that would glide down the blonde’s face, marring his expression. It would crush the comforting glow of a love that highlights the angles in Link’s face and makes him stronger than he ever knew possible.

So, Link will touch and hope, laugh and explode into a million tiny pieces. He will jump into the stars and run marathons, always in pursuit of the next hint of a smile from his Rhett. 

And as the years pass, he will slowly realize that Rhett’s moon is Link’s moon and Link’s sun is Rhett’s sun, one and the same. Rhett is Link and Link is Rhett, a single soul reflected in each others’ eyes and tethered by two distinct bodies. Link will be struck dumb as his universe implodes with the naked sensation this small idea leaves on his skin.  It will prickle up his back and set his very essence aflame. 

But for now, Link glimpses his friend’s happiness and they trade smiles. There is time to bear the weight of him another time. Isn’t there?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lovely and sweet reader, thanks for taking the time to read my little bit of drabble. I do hope you enjoyed it! As always any and all feedback in the form of comments and kudos is wonderful. You give me life, wonderful reader. <33
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ Razle-Dazle](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
